Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data transfer technique, and particularly relates to a data transfer device of a display equipment and a data transfer method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Along with development of technology, various mobile devices (for example, mobile phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), notebooks, etc.) gradually become popular. A transfer interface configured on the mobile device is expected to have a variety of uses, for example, it is expected to synchronously transfer data, video and power through a same data transfer interface. Presently, a universal serial bus (USB) interface has developed to a USB TYPE-C interface, which may implement synchronously transferring video, data and power through one cable.
On the other hand, when a large-scale screen device (for example, a large television screen or a projection device) is used, the user generally wants to play a video of the mobile device through the large-scale screen device, so as to enjoy a better sound and light effect. However, if the large-scale screen device supports the USB TYPE-C interface, the mobile device generally only transfers the video to the large-scale screen device though the USB TYPE-C interface in a high speed without preserving a bandwidth in the USB TYPE-C interface for data transfer. Particularly, under a current situation that the adopted video quality has reached a resolution of 4K, the high speed communication in the USB TYPE-C interface is required to use all of data paths for the use of video transfer in order to keep a smooth video playing.
Therefore, if the mobile device wants to additionally transfer data through the data transfer interface while using the large-scale screen device to display video through, extra hardware equipment or communication interface is generally required for implementation.